Miss Amalthea Holmes 1 - Introduction
by mildredpierce
Summary: Unbeknownst to her brothers, Ms. Amalthea Holmes escaped the confines of the country to pursue her dream of becoming a respectable and renowned opera singer. She devised plans to deal with every probable danger that she may encounter in London. What she didn't expect is to meet one of the world's dangerous men. And after their meeting, she found her life was no longer hers.


Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

INTRODUCTION

It was a starry night. A tall somber figure started to walk the streets of early nineteenth century London. In his usual manner, he was dressed immaculately in his black and white evening attire. Monsieur Zenith, the albino was in search of distractions to amuse him. He stopped at one of the famous theatres in the city.

"Flowers, sir? Only tuppins." called out a girl selling posies.

When he turned to face the young girl, she froze and took a step back. The flames in the oil fuelled street lampposts had turned his eyes into glowing crimson iris orbs. Monsieur Zenith saw the momentary fear and revulsion on her face.

"I thank you little girl. But I think you had better run home." he said as he looked at her mischievously.

Then the man tossed several coins in her almost empty basket and said "There might be worst monsters than I that are lurking in the dark."

"Oh, yes sir. Thank you, sir." she curtsied and ran.

The albino bemusedly watched as the young girl stumbled and scurried out of view. Monsieur Zenith produced a melancholy smile. The man's obvious defect was always a sad reminder of his exclusion from normal society. Suddenly, the albino closed his eyes in hope to forget that he was indeed a freak of nature. The loud sound of music and laughter then stirred him out of his reverie. In a small tavern, a theatre company was celebrating the success of their new musical production.

As Monsieur Zenith entered the building, he observed that around the big hearth of the fireplace people gathered. Suddenly, musical instruments began to play. Then he heard a beautiful siren's voice singing and beckoning him to come closer. The albino slowly sauntered towards the crowd. He paused behind the throng. Through the gap he could see two men playing stringed instruments. The haunting voice again called to him.

"My love when will you return to me?" the siren chanted despondently.

Monsieur Zenith had tried to catch a glimpse of the spectacle beyond. But various bodies vying to see the owner's voice blocked his vision. He surveyed the room and spotted a more advantageous point right next to the fireplace. A big burly man with a menacing scarred face sat comfortably with his legs outstretched. Enthroned on his big wooden chair, he claimed a comparatively spacious area of the spectators' floor. Clearly, people were deterred by the man's fearful appearance. Monsieur Zenith approached him from behind. Before the man could react, the albino squeezed the man's neck with his right hand. Unbeknownst to the crowd, the man slumped unconsciously on the chair. The albino then casually claimed his vantage point and examined the scene.

The man was astounded when he caught sight of his brother standing amongst the crowd. Doctor Gaelen Nikola was one of the most dangerous men presently living in England. The albino followed his brother's gaze. Monsieur Zenith's eyes fell on a beautiful young female singer. He watched as Doctor Nikola eyed her with an unfathomable expression. What a revelation! It was to find a notoriously unmerciful man like his brother to be captivated by a woman.

Doctor Nikola's reprisals to his enemies were violent, deadly and ungodly. They would not only find their lives taken. But it would have been a very slow and painful death. His older brother enjoyed torturing his enemies and prolonging their sufferings. The albino also knew that Doctor Nikola used his occultist powers to punish his most hated enemies. Their stepbrother bore witness to such punishments.

Monsieur Zenith contemplated that he is also a genius. Even though Doctor Nikola pervades in London and had previously extended his powers globally, no one really had full knowledge of him. Anyone who knows of the evil doctor will not dare cross his path. Well, until now. A wicked smile started to appear on the albino's face. He thought to himself how it would be amusing to spar with his notorious brother.

A young man joined the songstress. Monsieur Zenith saw his brother's jaw clenched with anger.

"My love, I am here to be with you always. Nothing or no one will separate us. For our love will conquer all." serenaded the young man.

He then took both her hands and continued to sing to her. Doctor Nikola's face contorted red with rage. After the couple's rendition ended, Zenith waved to a nearby barmaid for attention.


End file.
